It's All Coming Back To Me
by YamiMisao
Summary: Marik and Bakura, two ancient spirits that were once lovers. But fate tore them apart in a frenzy of anger and heartbreak. Now, 3000 years later, the truth of why things happened as they did is revealed. [ YMxYB ] [ Psychoshipping ]
1. Chapter 1

**Misao:** Gasp Another story? Are you effing serious/ Why yes, yes I am. I thought writing a nice little one-shot would help me get back on track with my other stories. But actually I'm splitting this into two chapters, thus making it a two-shot. Because I can. Oh! And I'm writing this for **Nubi-chan**… even though she's no longer with us in the world of fan fiction, I had promised to write her a Psychoshipping fic…. And that is what I shall do. XD

**Pairings:** Marik x Bakura (Psychoshipping)

**Summary: **Marik and Bakura, two ancient spirits that were once lovers. But fate tore them apart in a frenzy of anger and heartbreak. Now, 3000 years later, the truth of why things happened as they did is revealed.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the song "It's All Coming Back To Me" by Celine Dion. / Man I'm a freak… one minute I'm listening to something like… Dir en Grey, watching Kyo mutilate himself and vomit all over the stage and then I'm listening to…. Celine Dion? Wtf? XD

**Warnings: **The usual, Yaoi (Boy/boy love) strong language….And a **Lemon**…Sort of… I cut half of it out just because… I dunno how far FFnet would let me go with it…XD Try to ignore the utter crappy-ness of it. / I had to rush because there were children in the room, and they kept looking at the screen going, "Watcha doing?"Fifty million times until I wanted to kill them. And I knew if I waited later to write it I would like… never get around to it. XD Oh! And OOC-ness… / Bleh… trying to keep them in character in situations like this is oddly difficult. But like… yeah… you'll all get over it. XP

**Note:** Flashbacks are _italicized_. Also, I took some of the lyrics out because either they didn't fit in with it, or they were repeated so I didn't need to put them in there again. If anyone wants the song, for some odd reason, feel free to PM me and I'll send it to you.

* * *

"**It's All Coming Back To Me"**

**- - - Bakura's POV - - -**

**There were nights when the wind was so cold**

**That my body froze in bed**

**If I just listened to it**

**Right outside the window**

I remember, 3000 years ago. Those desert nights were so cold, even the toughest of men were forced to cling to one another in a attempt to keep warm. Marik and I were no different, we had been mortal once too, and if we had let our pride get in the way, it would have led us straight to our deaths.

But we didn't mind, during those freezing nights, Marik would willingly wrap his arms around me and hold me all night long, run his hands over my body. He always said he was just trying to keep me warm with his hands, but we both knew what he wanted. And I never objected, I wanted him too…..

**There were days when the sun was so cruel**

**That all the tears turned to dust**

**And I just knew my eyes were**

**Drying up forever**

While the desert nights were freezing, days were the complete opposite. Scorching hot, the sun no where near merciful, relentlessly beating down on us day after day. I'd bet even a few minutes out in that sun in my current, deathly pale body would leave me dead in a ditch somewhere.

I remember that sun, on the day that fate tore us apart. I remember the sun beating down on us, your screaming, the harsh words exchanged, the pain of having my lover strike me…

…. My tears.

**I finished crying in the instant that you left**

**And I can't remember where or when or how**

**And I banished every memory you and I had ever made**

And then you turned, and left. I never saw you again after that, not for 3000 years. And when we finally did meet, it was as if you didn't even remember me. Or maybe you did, but you loathed me so much you didn't even think twice about sending me to the Shadow Realm. Your eyes… they had become so… dead. Was I the cause of that?

But it hadn't mattered to me at the time. I had promised myself I'd never care again, I had pushed the memories of what we had 3000 years ago to the farthest part of my mind, and tried to let them fade away with time…. and I fought you with all I had.

Your hikari… so annoying. He cost me the duel, with all his nagging. Your taunts didn't help either, but you knew that.

And now, years after Battle City, years since you returned from the shadow realm, things have been pretty calm. We've all been granted our own bodies after Yami returned from the afterlife, not able to leave his hikari. The god's had granted him a body and brought me back from the dead.

I wouldn't have been brought back if it wasn't for my hikari. Ryou… always the forgiving one. He had begged the Pharaoh to convince the god's to give me my own body. Said that it wasn't my fault. He asked the pharaoh, that if he had to watch his family be slaughtered before his very eyes, murder just to survive, how would he have turned out? It took that, a lot of yelling on Ryou's part and a good slap to the Pharaoh's face to convince him.

I could hardly believe my soft-spoken hikari went through all that just to get me back. I had caused him nothing but pain… and yet he saved me.

Marik, he escaped the Shadow Realm and his hikari had him put into his own body. Yami was going to send him right back to the Shadow Realm afterwards, but Ryou had talked to Malik about it. He said he should give him another chance, since Marik had apologized. The bastard, he's not sorry… he just said he was so his ass didn't get put ever farther in the Shadow Realm.

But….Marik _has_ changed since Battle City… he doesn't associate with Yuugi-tachi often, but when he does he's civil to them. Same thing with me, it's the least I can do for my hikari….

**But when you touch me like this**

**And you hold me like that**

**I just have to admit**

**That it's all coming back to me**

"Bakura?" I blink and glance up to see my hikari staring at me with those big, brown eyes full of concern. I guess some of my emotions slipped through my mental barrier. It happens whenever I'm in deep thought.

"Yes, hikari?" I sigh, and give him an annoyed look.

"Are you okay? You seem upset…." He asks softly, tilting his head to the side. Even though he's a few years older, he still manages to pull off that 'look at me I'm so innocent' look.

"I'm fine hikari, now go play with your little friends and get out of my face." I reply gruffly. He looks slightly hurt, but shrugs and walks back over to his friends who are sitting around on the grass, having a little picnic. Ryou had begged me to go, saying that it wasn't good for me to stay in the house all the time.

So now I'm sat on this park bench, so bored that my mind is wondering in directions I'd rather it not go. I narrow my eyes slightly as I see Malik wrap his arms around Ryou. Bastard. He's no better then his yami… and I swear to the gods if Ryou has to go through what I did…. It won't end the same way as it did for me. I'll kill the bastard.

"You know….I don't appreciate you glaring holes into my hikari…" I tense as I feel arms wrap around my shoulders from behind. Those same arms that used to hold me all those years ago… and the same ones that are connected to the hands that struck me.

I growl but don't make any attempt to free myself, knowing that he'd only find amusement in it, "Well I don't appreciate your hikari staring at mine like a piece of fucking meat." I retort.

"You know your little hikari doesn't mind… look at him over there… he loves it… just like his yami…" Marik tightened his hold slightly and leaned down, placing a small kiss on my neck. That bastard… how dare he play with me like this?

I quickly stand up and jerk away from him, turning around and glaring hatefully at him, "Stay the fuck away from me!" I turn on my heels and leave the park, feeling Marik's gaze on me until I'm out of site.

I return home and collapse on the couch. Ra, fucking bastard. Why does he do this to me? Does he really hate me that much?… I should have let him rot…

**When I touch you like this**

**And I hold you like that**

**It's so hard to believe but**

**It's all coming back to me**

**(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)**

It was right after he escaped from the Shadow Realm and had been given his own body. Getting out of the Shadow Realm takes a lot of energy, so he was weak. Yet for some bloody reason he decided it would be smart to get into a fight with a gang. I had been taking my nightly stroll when I heard Marik's voice coming from an alley way. I found him beating the shit out of one of the gang members, but then the others joined in. Outnumbered and still weak, they got the upper hand.

Leaving him to fend for himself crossed my mind. But when he opened his eyes and stared at me, I couldn't do it. His eyes looked just as they had back then… I couldn't bring myself to leave him. So, I sent them all to the Shadow Realm….

_I slowly approached Marik's beaten form. He was still conscious, and still staring at me. I knelt down wiped some blood from his face, remembering the feel of his smooth skin. I remembered being in this same situation. Finding Marik bleeding and beaten after escaping his father._

_Helping him sit up, I had to wrap my arms around his upper body, just like all those years ago. I used my Shadow powers to heal him, but by the time I was finished, he had fallen asleep in my arms._

Needless to say, I had stayed there and held him until he woke up. Ever since then, he hasn't left me alone, always trying to touch me, always following me…. I think he's trying to apologize, in his own way… but I just can't… not again.

**There were moments of gold**

**And there were flashes of light**

**There were things I'd never do again**

**But then they'd always seemed right**

"_Bakura…." Marik crawled into the tent and hovered over me. I groaned and rolled over, not wanting to get up just yet, "Bakura… come on. We have to get going if we want to eat any time soon." He said, nudging me with his hand._

"_Fuck off…" I mumbled._

_I could hear the smirk in his voice, "Well… I could always… fuck you…" My eyes snapped open and I turned to stare wide eyed at him. What the fuck? When did Marik start lusting after me?_

"_I don't think so…" I glared at him, "If you want to fuck someone that bad, you can go to the brothel once we get into town. I'm no ones fuck toy."_

_Marik leaned closer, placing his hand on my cheek, "Who said I just wanted a one night stand?" He whispered, then placed his lips on mine. It was so gentle, not like anything I'd expected from Marik. I had been with others before.. But usually it was just for satisfying out needs and we had it done with quickly._

_I felt his tongue gently run over my lips, asking for entrance rather then demanding it like others had. I parted my lips for him, and unconsciously wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his closer as I felt his tongue against mine, exploring every inch of my mouth he could reach._

_He broke the kiss, both of us panting. I gazed into his eyes, and saw his desire for me, the lust. But surprisingly enough, I saw more then that… and I believed that he wasn't just looking for a quick fuck._

**There were nights of endless pleasure**

**It was more than any laws allow**

**Baby Baby**

_He pushed me back down and placed his lips on my neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to my stomach. His hands had reached my thighs and he slowly rubbed the inside of my thigh. I felt myself harden. He nipped his way down to where his hands had been and then sunk his teeth into my leg. I gasped, not expecting the sudden pain, but teeth were soon replaced with his tongue, which gently lapped at the wound. _

_I felt his breath against my member and I couldn't hold back a small whimper, arching my hips up. Marik felt so good against me…. I wanted… needed him. I cried out as a sudden wet warmth engulfed me. It felt so good…it had never felt this good when others had done this._

_I bucked my hips, but Marik's hand held them down.. I could feel myself about to go over the edge, with his tongue caressing me, and the sucking motions he was making… I couldn't hold on too much longer.._

"_Marik…" I moaned. Immediately the warmth left, and I whimpered. But then mentally slapped myself for making such a noise._

"_Not yet…" He whispered and placed a quick kiss on my lips. _

"_Marik…. Please… I need you…" I gasped out, lifting my hips and rubbing my member against his, eliciting a moan out of him. Ra… I want to hear more of that…_

_He smiled down at me, it was an odd expression to see from him, but I couldn't help but smile back, very slightly, but it was a smile none the less. _

_His lips descended on my neck again, and I felt him position himself. Suddenly I wasn't so sure about this, and I guess he sensed that. He stopped and gaze down at me… lovingly? I blinked._

"_Ana ohebak…." He whispered, and I gasped. He…loved me? _

"_Marik…I." _

"_Shhh…." He pressed his finger to my lips. I just thought you should know…. I don't expect a reply.." His finger was replaced by his lips in another soft kiss. And this time I didn't have any second thoughts….._

* * *

**Misao: **w00t! First chapter all... done and junk... XD. I already have the entire thing done... but I split it into two chapters, as I said at earlier. I wanted to see what people think before I post the next half... and stuff... - yeah... And I don't think the summary fits it all that well... for once I acutally couldn't think up a proper one... bleh.. oh well. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Misao:** XD Wee I'm glad you all like the story and junk! Here's the last half.

**Pairings:** Marik x Bakura (Psychoshipping)

**Summary: **Marik and Bakura, two ancient spirits that were once lovers. But fate tore them apart in a frenzy of anger and heartbreak. Now, 3000 years later, the truth of why things happened as they did is revealed.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the song "It's All Coming Back To Me" by Celine Dion. / Man I'm a freak… one minute I'm listening to something like… Dir en Grey, watching Kyo mutilate himself and vomit all over the stage and then I'm listening to…. Celine Dion? Wtf? XD

**Warnings: **The usual, Yaoi (Boy/boy love) And OOC-ness… / Bleh… trying to keep them in character in situations like this is oddly difficult. But like… yeah… you'll all get over it. XP

**Note:** Flashbacks are _italicized_. Also, I took some of the lyrics out because either they didn't fit in with it, or they were repeated so I didn't need to put them in there again. If anyone wants the song, for some odd reason, **feel free to PM me** and I'll send it to you.

* * *

**If I kiss you like this**

**And if you whisper like that**

**It was lost long ago**

**But it's all coming back to me**

I yawned as I strolled down the street, heading to the park. It was early morning, and the park was rather relaxing around this time. I knew I couldn't get back to sleep… not after that dream. I dreamt of my first time with Marik… he had been so gentle…caring. What had happened to that?

I sighed as I reached the park, going over to my usual spot underneath a tree. Why was I letting this get to me? I was over it. Marik…. He hurt me, there was no way I could let him back in now.

"_You were no more then a good fuck. Did you actually think I could love you?"_

I shook my head in an attempt to erase his voice and hurtful words from my mind. I knew I should have never trusted him like that…..

"What are you doing out here so early, Bakura?" I tense as I hear Marik approaching me from behind. I glance over my should and glare at him.

"What do you want Marik?" I growl out.

He sits next to me and leans back against the tree like we're best buddies or something. He looks over at me and smirks that irritating smirk, "What? Am I not aloud to talk to my lover?"

"I'm not your fucking lover!" I yell and stand up, glowering down at him.

He frowns slightly and stands up as well. He looks down at me, seeing as how he's taller, before leaning down and placing his lips against mine. My eyes widen slightly and I move to push him off, but he wraps his arms around me, holding he against him. Somewhere along the line I ended up kissing him back…

As soon as that registered into my mind, I struggle even more against him, even going as far as biting his lip. He pulls back and his tongue darts out to lick the blood from my lips, and then his own. He leans over and whispers, "You know…. You taste just like you did back then…I missed you."

**If you want me like this**

**And if you need me like that**

**It was dead long ago**

**But it's all coming back to me**

**It's so hard to resist**

**And it's all coming back to me**

**I can barely recall**

**But it's all coming back to me now**

**But it's all coming back**

I pushed away from him and took a few steps back, "You son-of-a-bitch! How _dare_ you! How fucking dare you! After the shit you pulled, you expect me to just get the fuck over it and take you back like shit didn't happen? I don't think so you bastard!"

He stepped forward and I took another step back, ending up trapped between him and a tree. He reached up and gently caressed my face, his eyes gazing intensely down into my own, "You know I didn't mean that…."

I snorted, "Didn't mean it? Then why the fuck didn't I ever fucking see you again huh? You fucking left and that was the last time I heard or saw from you!"

"I never realized until recently….how much I want you… how much I need you…" He whispers, completely ignoring my question.

"Well where the fuck were you when I needed you Marik? You were the one who was leading us to the next town! When you left, I had no clue where the fuck I was! You left me there to fucking die!" I screamed, feeling all the emotions from that time returning. Hurt, anger…. Fear.

"I didn't think about that back then… and by then time I got back to where the camp was… you where gone… I searched for you Bakura… but I couldn't find you…" His eyes held sadness, and I felt compelled to believe him….

No… I couldn't believe him. I believed him when he said that he loved me… why should I believe him now? He probably just wants to get on my good side so he can fuck me again. After all the shit he's put me through, I should walk away from him right now. That or I should kill him.

**There were those empty threats and hollow lies**

**And whenever you tried to hurt me**

**I just hurt you even worse**

**And so much deeper**

"_Ra damn it Marik! Where the hell have you been? I've been sitting here for fucking hours waiting for you! Does it take that long to steal some fucking food?" Bakura growled._

_Marik narrowed his eyes at him, "Better watch it there asshole or I just might slit your throat in your sleep so I don't have to fucking hear you bitch anymore. Maybe next time you can get your ass out there and get the food."_

"_I usually do! It was your turn to get the food today retard! You're the only one who knows how to get around here! It's never taken me that long!"_

"_Well fine, I'll show you the way and we can get our own fucking food ourselves from now on if your going to bitch about it!" He retorted, crossing his arms and sitting down in the corner of the tent._

"_Well then I guess your going to fucking starve! You didn't even bring any fucking food back with you! Or did you eat it all on the way here and decided to let me starve? I don't know why the fuck I put up with you! Your just a selfish bastard! I'd be fucking better off if you were gone!"_

_Marik growled and stood back up, "Fine. You want me gone? I'm gone!" He stalked towards the tent opening, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. Marik wrenched his arm from Bakura's grasp and turned around, grabbing Bakura by the hair and pulling his head back._

"_Don't fucking touch me." He growled._

_Bakura growled back and dug his nails into Marik's arm, bringing his foot up and landing a blow to Marik chest, causing Marik to release his hair._

"_What the fuck is your problem, Marik?" _

_Marik snarled and tackled Bakura to the ground, straddling his waist as he glared down hatefully, "You want to know where I was Bakura? I'll tell you! I was in town at the brothel."_

"_The brothel? So what, your saying you were cheating on me?" Bakura yelled back in disbelief._

_Marik snorted at him, "Cheated? There was never anything between us thief,"_

"_What? You said you fucking loved me!" Bakura struggled to push Marik off of him, "You bastard! You were just playing with me weren't you! You lying son of a bitch! Why-" Bakura was cut off when Marik's hand whipped across his face._

"_I did, I loved your body….You were no more then a good fuck. Did you actually think I could love you?"_

_Bakura sat there, frozen for a minute. But then anger took over and he rolled over on top of Marik, he went to punch him, but Marik caught his fist and through his own punch, sending Bakura off of him. He quickly stood up and kicked Bakura in the stomach to make sure he stayed down._

_With that, he turned and walked out of the tent._

**But you were history with the slamming of the door**

**And I made myself so strong again somehow**

**And I never wasted any of my time on you since then**

After that, I had spent day searching for the nearest town. I couldn't go back the way we came, it was too far and I would have died from lack of food and water before I got even halfway there. I finally found one, and from then on I traveled alone. I forced myself to forget the time I had spent with Marik, and continued my goal of collect the Millennium Items.

Later on I had learned that Marik had been killed, his soul trapped within one of the Millennium Items. And as much as I loathed the bastard, the news of his death hurt me. More then it should have.

**But if I touch you like this**

**And if you kiss me like that**

**It was so long ago**

**But it's all coming back to me**

"Bakura…" I snapped out of my thoughts as Marik's voice brought me back to reality. His hand was still on my cheek. Very slowly, I brought my own hand up and placed it over top of his. I missed the feeling of his skin on mine.

He leaned down once more, and kissed me for the third time since we were awakened in this time. But, unlike the other times, I didn't resist…. Why? Why was I letting him do this to me?

**If you touch me like this**

**And if I kiss you like that**

**It was gone with the wind**

**But it's all coming back to me**

**(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)**

And…. Why was I kissing him back? He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist again, pressing me up against his chest. I brought my hands up and ran them through his spiky hair. And just like the first time we kissed, he flicked his tongue across my lips. And, even though my mind screamed at me to bite the fucker, I parted my lips and let his tongue explore me one again.

**When you touch me like this**

**And when you hold me like that**

**It was gone with the wind**

**But it's all coming back to me**

**When you see me like this**

**And when I see you like that**

**Then we see what we want to see**

**All coming back to me**

His hands slid down to rest on my hips and he pressed me against the tree. When we broke apart, he buried his head into the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply. I stood there, torn between wrapping my arms back around him or bolting down the street.

He backed up slightly and looked at me, and I was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

**If you forgive me all this**

**If I forgive you all that**

**We forgive and forget**

**And it's all coming back to me**

"I'm so sorry Bakura…" He whispered, "I… the only reason I did that, was to protect you…"

I blinked, "Protect me?…" I repeated slowly.

He nodded, "When I went into town… I passed some guards. I overheard them talking. They knew where we were, they were going to attack. So I ran back to our camp, and purposely started a fight with you. I knew that you wouldn't agree to get away while I distracted them… so I made you hate me. When I left, I passed the guards and had them chase me back into the town. I finally lost them, and when I got back to camp you were gone….and… the guards did eventually catch me." He explained.

I felt my heart clench in pain. Marik.. He did that to protect me? He died… protecting me?

"Marik…" I felt my own tears roll down my face, and I launched myself at him,"You idiot… you shouldn't have done that… I'm not worth it…"

"I meant it when I said I loved you… I don't regret dying trying to save you…" He tightened his hold on me and buried his head into my hair.

"Then why…. During Battle City.." I mumbled.

"When you teamed up with my hikari… I got mad…I figured you either still hated me or didn't remember me… and either way I had to beat you to get to the Pharaoh… afterwards… I realized it wasn't worth it…I was surprised when Malik stopped the Pharaoh from getting rid of me again… but I was glad… it gave me the chance to make amends with you…"

"Marik…"

"Will you forgive me?…."

"… Of course"

**(It's all coming back to me now)**

**And when you kiss me like this**

**(It's all coming back to me now)**

**And when I touch you like that**

**(It's all coming back to me now)**

**If you do it like this**

**(It's all coming back to me now)**

**And if we...**

"Marik… Ana ohebak."

* * *

**Misao: **/ Now Wtf was that? Can we say…. Crap? That was too sappy and… bleh for my liking. It turned out no where near what it was suppose to. . Eww… that's screwed up. After re-reading this I was so totally going to delete it. But then I thought… well… might as well see what other people thing before I delete an hour of my life. O.o Hope you all were slightly interested in it. I can't stand it when I write crap. Bakura was so OOC it wasn't even funny… but… oh well / Guess I'll have to get over it because there's no way in hell I'm re-writing it. XP 


End file.
